


Under the sheets

by Artisanthemage



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, into the hux harem i go, lord save me, please save me from this fandom (hux), stalker!hux, thirsty order of freaking sin on tumblr made me do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artisanthemage/pseuds/Artisanthemage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://thirst-order-confessions.tumblr.com/post/147653141138/stalkerhux<br/>By:BlowMe(LadyBarbaric) </p><p>PWP about stalker!Hux</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You didn't have much of choice in the matter. He had you right where he wanted you. Once you stop struggling he let go of your throat slowly then his hand moved downwards. Yes you are afraid beyond words or actions but his scent, his touch is sickly relaxing you. Even as his hands pass over your breasts, pass your stomach and rested on your bare lap. You have heard some of the younger, newer officers talk about Hux after they were given the grace for him bedding them and none of them spoke about how gentle he was. In fact he was rough and controlling. The opposite here, gentle but still controlling. You let out a whimper when his lips touch yours, he knows he’s scaring you and is probably trying to smooth you but the fear radiating off you is exciting him a little. His fingers tap your lips after his brief kiss. “Open.” He orders and you obey like the good officer you are. He groans as if getting off at your obedience. He stands up straight making sure to pull your head down by your hair. “Be sure to use your tongue. Use teeth and I will forced to punish you.” You hear the unzipping of his fly, “Understood?” 

“Yes, sir.” Was all you could say in the matter. You never given a blow job before. Thought about it yes but never actually did it. It weird you out how that someone would use a mouth to please them. You opened your mouth wide when he ordered you to and took as much of him as you could without choking. A long loud groan pass his lips telling you that he was enjoying this more than you. He moved his hips slow at first not wanting to overwhelm you but this situation was overwhelming in itself. Hux closed his eyes, toss his head back in pure bliss. He praise you with gentle strokes in your hair and comments. His thrusts only became fast as he drew closer to his limit. You knew what that meant and you weren't going to like it. One last thrust into your mouth and his cum will fill your mouth. But it never came. He pulled out before then leaving you gasping for air.

“I will cum when I’m inside of you.” 

If only you could yell out for help now. If only someone was looking for you right now and save you from the General. You cried in silence letting the tears stain your blindfold. Hux’s lips touched your cheek and his tongue licked away your tears that pass the silk cloth. He wished you wouldn't cry, not yet anyway. He moved away to ready his bed for you. He wouldn't dare claim you on a chair. No your innocence must be taken properly. Maybe this would relax you also. He undid the binds after warning you now to try and run away. He rather not have to punish you during your first time. Later yes but now no. He pick your shaking body up and laid you out on the bed like blanket.You're still crying though now you're holding the man that kidnapped you as comfort. The worst part of all this is that even though he scares you that you found comfort in him. In everything and anything about him. He manipulated your mind and body into finding his whole being as wonderful. His scent made you want him, his voice captivating you, his touch and warm the only thing you would ever need. You both feared and worshiped him. He screwed you up.

Hux waited until you let go of him and laid your body completely flat on the bed like a human sacrifice. Only your innocence was the real sacrifice here. His hands move from your waist down to you thighs to grab the end of your nightgown. Pulling it up and off of your body smoothly. He leaned back, his eyes drink in the nude form of your body as if he had never seen it before in his life. You didn't try to hide yourself from his gaze. You dared not too. He waited to long to have this. For this moment. He down to give another kiss though this one more deeper. Lips meshing together angling different ways, tongue slipping into each other mouths, tasting each other. You place a hand on your General’s chest when you needed air. He didn't pull away admittedly to leave you gasping for air. Next his lips moved to your cheek to chin then neck. Your bit the side of your lip at the feeling for the redhead’s lips caressing your neck, at times you felt his teeth to leave marks. 

The marking of his property… _ His. _

You arch your back hoping to have more of his mouth on you. Now he moved to your breast. He gave a comment about how perfect they are and made just for him. You were made for him. One hand played with the neglected boob while his mouth worked on the other until was pink and had a bite mark on the side of it. He repeated this action to the other boob. After that a trail of his tongue moving down your stomach and stopping right before.  _ There.  _ You closed your legs quickly before he could continue further. He pulled away with a raised eyebrow, “Officer..” His tone told you he was in no mood to be defied. You had to look away and bit on a finger before forcing yourself to open your legs for Hux. The slight made him move his body down, “My, my,” His breath on that part of your body. The vagina, cunt, pussy, womanhood or whatever other name people called it, made you shiver. This time not out of fear. “Seems you are ready for me, (name).” Not going to lie but you did moan at the sound of your name. Your name leaving his pink perfect lips. He chuckled, “But not ready enough my dear.” Now you're going to find out why people use other people's mouths for pleasure. 

“ _ Oh, maker!”  _

You said out of breath as the General started to eat you out like as if you were the best thing in the world. In  _ his _ world. Ordered not to hold back anything, the sound of your moans filled the room covering the sounds of Hux’s mouth working on your womanhood. He held you down by your hips anytime you arched up. One hand held on the sheets while the other grabbed the red hair in between your legs. “Kriff, Sir! Oh maker lord!” You tossed your head back. Now the mixture of fingers inside of you and his tongue as well as his teeth working on your clitorises was beyond amazing. Now you understood why people found sex addicting! You sat up using both hands to hold Hux’s head in place as you came. You yelled out his name prior to warn him but he just mumbled into your clit which sent you over the edge. You went limp and fell back on the mattress out of breath and vision hazy. Hux pull his head away licking his lips in delight and looked at your spent form. Lucky you didn't pass out like he thought you would. 

_  
Good because he wasn’t just finish with you yet. _


	2. Sweet Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All chapters are named after songs

You internal clock woke up right at 6:00 am civilian time. You didn't jolt up due the fact your body was sore from last night’s activities with the General.  _ The General Hux. _ If this would have happened in your quarters and Hux left the next morning, you would have thought this was just one of those wet dreams. You laid there on your back staring at the ceiling when the sound of the closet door opened drawing your attention away from the ceiling lights. Hux laid his prepared clothes on the chair….  _ From last night. _ You curl up slightly as the memory of last night flashed in your mind. Didn't help that the redhead was only wearing a white towel. Hux glance over to you see that nos you were awake, “Morning, officer.” 

“Good morning, sir.” You replied automatically. He walked to the bed, his hand petting your messy hair which he caused. “Surprised you are awake this early since you have the day off.” His hand moved down to your face cupping your cheek, “Don’t officers sleep in a little?” You shook your head, “I don't, sir.” He nodded taking his hand away while you sat up holding the blanket over your bare chest. The fact you still were modest about your body wasn't unexpected and rather cute. Most women Hux had been with displayed their bodies gleefully in his presence but then again the women he was with were whores. You looked down at the blankets, “My I have my gown, sir?” You needed something to cover yourself with as you get ready for the day. You have just had sex with the man hours ago who saw you basically in your birthday suit and all it’s glory- and yet you remain modest. “You won't be needing it.” Was the reply you got, “I sent a service droid to fetch your clothing.” He lean down to place his nose in your hair before speaking again, “Join me in the refresher, (L/N).” The tone of his voice gave you a hint not to disobey but yet it wasn't stern like an order.

You wish could have drag the blanket with you to the refresher but you didn't. Didn't need to really. You had no need to hide from him- not last night nor now. Hux step into the shower first after placing his towel on the towel rack, “You may use one my towels once we’re finished.” Oh kriff why is hot that you get use  _ his _ towel to dry yourself? Maybe because it would have his scent meaning his scent will never leave it trace on your body. “Thank you, sir.” Hux nodded then look away to start the shower. He entered first before you and once you entered in front of him, he closed shower glass door. The closeness of the shower was strange as you wash yourself with water while Hux behind you washing himself with his soap. You moved your hands down between your legs to was off the dried cum but gasp and to place a hand on the wall in front of you to stop from falling forward. It was sensitive there to be expected but it was something else. “Is something wrong, (L/N)?” The man behind you asked. You let out a shaky breath then stood up straight once you move your hand between legs to your thighs, “Y-yes. Just a little weak still.” 

Hux raised an eyebrow then realized as he saw how flush your face was when you looked at him. “I see.” His hands held you by your hips, “How so?” He whispered on you neck. 

“It’s almost as if you're still inside of me, sir.” He hummed at your answer. His hands grip tighten, “I can be inside of you again if you wish.” To prove his point he rock himself against you behind. “Oh yes.” Was all you said. 

Hux hands moved to place your hands on the in front of you. Slowly guiding his hands down the outline of your body to bend down slightly, moving your legs apart. He kissed the middle of your back, “My apologies for me the lack of foreplay, (Name).” He grunt as he slid himself into you completely. The water from the showerhead helped lubricant you and him a little. You moaned loudly unintentionally. Hux movements weren't the same as last night’s. He was rough making sure to slam into just right and relentlessly. But just like last night’s activity he made to pleasure you as well. 

Hux’s head rested on your shoulder as his lips kiss the hickeys he left before. His right hand grip on the right side of your hips steadying them as his moved his. Your face rested on the shower wall, water dripping down from your hair to your face. “ _ G-general.”  _ The sound of your lewd voice. A groan was all you got in return at first but then you felt the redhead’s lips brush your ear, “You can do better than that, Officer.” You gasped also choking on air when the thumb of his left hand started mindlessly played with clit. You tossed your head back on his shoulder yelling out his last name like it was the most important word you ever known. Hux knew your body like the way he knew the Finalizer. Every corner, every twist and turn, every slight imperfection. But unlike the Finalizer, you weren't in the slightest imperfect. To him at least. 

_ “General Hux, Hux, Sir, oh kriff.”  _ Your voice music to his ears as you called him over and over again.

“Armitage.” The whisper in your ear was almost barely heard it if wasn't for the fact he was so close. A upon hearing what you believed to be his name, it felt like a signal to completely crumble under him. At first you stilled then shivered when his cum filled you, some dripping down your legs.Hux had to hold you flush to his body to keep you from collapsing in shower. The only sound in the room other than both of Hux and yourself catching a breather was the sound of water falling. 

“Sir?”

“Hmm?”

“I think I might sleep in a little, sir..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lowkey want to write more Hux stories. Oh boy! 
> 
> Don't forget to add me on tumblr @knights-of-rae


End file.
